Dejar de correr (Fanfic Burden of Truth)
by Aryantha
Summary: Ha pasado un año, y Jo y Billy siguen con sus vidas...¿volveran sus caminos a cruzarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Joanna**

El ruido de sus altos tacones era lo unico que se oía en el vacio pasillo del juzgado de Winipeg, que la llevaba directa a la escalera de incendios.

Abrió la puerta de emergencia y salió al exterior. Solo dio un paso.

El sol de la tarde le dio de lleno y le hizo cerrar los ojos... Respiró hondo y aguantó el aire en sus pulmones unos segundos. Luego, despacio, lo dejó escapar por la boca.

¿Cuanto tiempo mças tendría que pasar hasta que el enfrentarse con su padre, no le provocase esa sensacion?... La sensacion de ahogarse...

Volvió a respirar hondo, y sin darse cuenta, evocó una imagen..

Sonrió recordando el momento en que David Hanley habia aceptado, en nombre de su cliente, la oferta que Billy y ella le habian hecho...

Dejó escapar el aire otra vez, sabiendo, que era capaz de ganarle... Lo hizo entonces y lo volveria a hacer...

Habia preparado el caso, con profesionalidad y con trabajo, y sus exitos en el nuevo bufete durante el año que habia pasado, atestiguaban que era capaz de todo y de mas... pero aun asi, sintió que necesitaba volver a Millwood unos segundos.

Vio los rostros de las niñas..de sus padres...de Diane... de Luna, a la que no podia evitar añorar,... el de Alan...y por ultimo, vio el de Billy...

Suspiró...

Habia pensado tanto en él, en los ultimos meses, que casi le daba verguenza reconocerselo a si misma... lo echaba de menos...cada vez mas... Se estaba dando cuenta de que pensar en él, de alguna extraña manera, le daba paz.

Una paz que no lo daba Winipeg...ni su nuevo trabajo... pero ella había decidido irse...

Crawford y Hanley...o... Hanley y Crawford... Esas palabras que él habia susurrado a escasos centimetros de ella, volvieron tambien a su mente...Sabia, como supo entonces, que él, habia expuesto sus sentimientos en ellas... pero, aún así, decidió irse...decidió no parar de correr... no parar de huir... aunque no supiese de verdad de que estaba huyendo...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... ¡No!, se repitió a si misma varias veces, no podía pensar en eso ahora... No queria plantearse que aquella decisión podia haber sido un error...

Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar otra vez en el edificio.

Poco a poco, sin prisa, se fue acercando a la sala, donde seguro ya la estaban esperando. Su padre era terriblemente puntual...igual que ella hasta hacia un año y hasta que decidió no ser una Hanley...

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, oyó el ruido de las voces en la sala ...Volvió a pensar en la sonrisa de Luna... e inevitablemente en la de Billy.. Estiró su espalda, su expresion se endureció, y con decision, giró el pomo y entró.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Billy**

Acompañó a Rachel y a Adam a la puerta del despacho y alllí los despidiö:

\- No os preocupeís, todo se arreglará... .-le dijo sonriendo. Su caso era complicado. Las herencias nunca eran faciles de arreglar, sobre todo cuando las familas se llegaban a enfrentar de esa manera.

Ellos asintieron y despues de estrechar su mano, salieron en dirección a su coche, aparcado a pocos metros del despacho de Crawford y asociados.

Billy los siguió con la mirada y enseguida se metio dentro. Tenia mucho papeleo atrasado, y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Desde que, hacia ya un año, habia ganado el caso de las niñas contra Matheson Steel, le llovia el trabajo. Tal era así que se estaba planteando poner un anuncio buscando un abogado o abogada que pudiera trabajar con él. Luna, a su vuelta del viaje que habia hecho con Molly, le ayudaba en los trabajos de campo, pero le hacía falta un socio de verdad...

Se sentó en su mesa y cogió uno de los lapices.

Empezó a jugar con él en su mano, mientras con la otra, abria las persianas de la ventana... La luz del sol de la tarde entró de lleno dandole en los ojos. Se giró molestó, y sin querer se quedo mirando la mesa, que enfrente de la suya, permanecia vacia. La misma luz del sol que le habia deslumbrado.  
Se apoyó en el respaldo de su siillon mientras seguia jugando con el lapiz.

La podia ver claramente, con su camisa blanca, el brillante pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, mientras ojeaba sin descanso un papel detras de otro, y no paraba de hablar... Sonrió divertido. Ella era su contrapunto...su complemento...Su perfecta socia.

Crawford y Hanley o Hanley y Crawford...le habia dicho... dándose cuenta nada mas hacerlo, de que detras de esas palabras habia mucho mas... Siguio sus ojos cuando ella bajo la mirada, esperando ansiando la contestacion que nunca llegó.

Dejó de mirar la mesa y se centró en el lapiz con el que jugaban sus dedos... Volvió a suspirar.

Fue la respuesta correcta... Aunque sabia que a ella le gustaba Millwood...eso no era suficiente para que una abogada del nivel de ella, dejase una oportunidad de trabajar en la ciudad, para ser su socia en un pequeño bufete de pueblo.

Era buena en su trabajo... apasionada, inteligente, infatigable... y, cerró los ojos mientras lo pensaba, la mujer mas hermosa que jamás habia conocido...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ¿ cómo se le habria ocurrido que aceptaría una proposicion como esa?

Arrojó el lapiz encima de la mesa y se incorporó en la silla...

Echó un último vistazo a la mesa vacia y con tristeza, cogió la primera carpeta del montón de cosas pendientes, dispuesto a dejar de pensar en ella... aunque sabia, que iba a ser imposible.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Billy**

Esparció las fotos de la escena del crimen encima de la mesa del pub. Era mucho mejor hacerlo ahí que en el despacho... no sentia tanta presión...

No podia creer que una herencia hubiera degenerado en un homicidio. Era imposible que Adam hubiese hecho algo así.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando la llamada que habia recibido hacia dos dias, a la 1 de madrugada, la primera noche que pasaba en su nuevo apartamento. El hecho de que Molly necesitase hacer ejercicio constante para ayudar a controlar sus convulsiones y los efectos secundarios que iban apareciendo, le habia llevado a tomar la decisión de ceder su habitación para el gimnasio, y el trasladarse a una casa en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca de su despacho... y del pub.

Rachel le habia contado a traves del telefono, que unos ruidos en el porche les habian despertado. Al bajar y abrir la puerta, se habian encontrado con el cadaver de Devin, su cuñado, marido de la hermana de Rachel, Mary, cosido a balazos... Balas, disparadas, con la escopeta de caza del propio Adam, como se habia averiguado después...

Por todo esto, sumado a la disputa por la herencia del padre de ellas, recientemente fallecido en un accidente doméstico, hacía, que la policia, no creyese la version del matrimonio. Ademas, Mary, juraba que Devin habia salido de su casa esa noche, porque ellos le habian llamado.

Volvió a mirar las fotos del cadaver detenidamente, intentando encontrar algo nuevo. Owen le habia dicho, que la policia, todavia estaba pensando, que habia sido una discusion que acabo mal. Era tan excepcional que ocurriese algo así en Milwood, que no podian imaginarse otra versión... pero si no confesaban, lo cual Billy no recomendaba a sus clientes, igual empezaban a pensar en que fue un asesinato premeditado...

Cogió la jarra de cerveza y dio un trago largo con los ojos cerrados. Su sentido comun, le habia dicho que dejase pasar el caso.. pero no podia dejarlos tirados.. algo le decia que eran inocentes...aunque, viendo las fotos y sopesando las pruebas que empezaban a montonarse en la mesa de su despacho, quiza estuviese equivocado...

Desde que habia ganado al caso Matheson, habia hecho gala de aceptar todos los casos sin despreciar los grandes...pero un asesinato.. eso eran palabras mayores.. Nunca se habia enfrentado a algo así... ni tan siquiera, en su pequeña etapa en la ciudad.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que Luna entraba en el pub, y por su expresion, no cabia duda de que lo estaba buscando. Nada mas verlo aceleró el paso y enseguida la tenia sentada a su lado.

\- Acabo de dejar a Molly en casa. Hoy tenia que ir al fisioterapeuta...y he ido a buscarte al despacho.- le comentó, mientras fijaba la vista en las fotos.- ¿ Qué tal pinta la cosa?

Billy agachó la cabeza desanimado.

\- Mal... francamente mal... Se ha complicado de tal manera que no veo otra solucion que contratar a alguien... creo que esto es demasiado para mi experiencia...

Luna lo miró sonriendo.

\- Puedo investigar un poco ...-le dijo encogiendo los hombros. - el pequeño de los hijos de Devin y Mary va al instituto... puedo hablar con él.- se ofreció.-...o... - hizo una pausa dramatica.- ...¿podrias intentarlo otra vez?

Billy sonrió debilmente, mirandola de soslayo. Expulsó aire por la boca con fuerza.

\- No creo que haya cambiado nada... tu misma lo has dicho muchas veces... .- le indicó-... He pensado en Alan... pero creo que su sueldo me haría quebrar... y ademas no creo que quiera involucrarse en un caso como este... No va a ser facil demostrar que son inocentes...

Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Alan? Bueno, el dinero no es un problema... eso lo sabes... pero no... no.. creo que el sea el adecuado... .- volvió a la carga. Apoyó sus brazos en la mesa acercandose a él- ...Billy, el hecho de que Jo se muestre tan "educada" cuando hemos hablado de ti, no significa lo que tu piensas, como ya te he dicho unas cuantas veces.. - frunció los labios antes de seguir hablando.- Sigue escondiendo lo que siente... lo hace conmigo y con su madre, a pesar de vivir con ella... - agachó la mirada-. ...David le hizo mucho daño... no puede agarrarse a nadie...no se deja a si misma... Estoy convencida de que no sabe como hacerlo.

Billy apuró la cerveza. Dejó la jarra vacia encima de la mesa y fue recogiendo lentamente las fotos en una carpeta.

\- ...pues yo no puedo esperar a que lo haga .-Se levantó de la banqueta visiblemente molesto-...voy a llamar a mis antiguos amigos de la facultad y del bufete... a ver si tengo suerte y alguien quiere venir a trabajar al campo..

Luna le siguió con la mirada, diciendo que no con la cabeza.

\- Billy... .- empezó a decir pero él no la dejó seguir.

\- ¡No!.- exclamo. Por mucho que Luna le intentase convencer de que Joanna solo necesitaba tiempo, él no lo creía. Milwood no era el sitio donde ella queria estar. No habia nada allí que la hiciese volver -. ...y tampoco quiero que lo hagas tu.. ¿de acuerdo?... ¿De acuerdo? .- insistió viendo que ella no decia nada.

Lentamente Luna asintió. Tenia claro cual era la razón de que Billy no quisiera intentarlo. No queria volver a oir un no por respuesta.

Billy se dio por contento. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de hombro con suavidad.

\- Sé que quieres que vuelva... pero no esta en nuestras manos. Dejemoslo asi.. .- se alejó de ella.- ... luego iré a ver a Molly, nos vemos allí.

Sin decir nada mas, con la carpeta debajo del brazo y el movil en la mano, salió del Pub.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joanna II**

Mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas, que habia traido del piso que medio compartió con Alan, se dio cuenta de que su vida se reducia a ropa cara, algo de maquillaje y mucho libros de derecho.

Se encogio de hombros...Sentia que eso, tenia algo de malo... pero, por otro lado, tenia de bueno, que el traslado al apartamento que habia alquilado en el centro, habia sido muy rápido.

Estaba a punto de meter su ultima camisa en la maleta, cuando vio a su madre aparecer en umbral de la puerta del cuarto de invitados, el cual ella llevaba ocupando desde que volviese de Millwood hacia mas de un año.

\- ¿Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras? .- le dijo sonriendo, aunque Joanna vio pena en sus ojos.

Ella,asintió,.mientras dejaba la camisa en la maleta,

\- Lo sé... pero, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...- ladeó la cabeza.- tengo que...- le costó decirlo.- ...intentar crear un hogar...un lugar que sienta mio de verdad...

\- ¿Y crees que ese apartamento en el centro lo será? .- le preguntó. Su voz sonaba ligeramente exceptica.

Joanna agachó la cabeza para no ver los ojos de su madre que siguió hablando.

\- Sé que no tengo derecho a meterme en tu vida, pero tengo que decirte algo antes de que te vayas...- cogió aire.r. Joanna vio que se frotaba las manos nerviosa.

Su relación durante el Último año que habian pasado juntas, había sido complicada, porque los reproches seguían allí, pero aún así, poco a poco, iba cambiando. Joanna tenia claro que la culpa de todo era de su padre, y cada vez estaba mas cerca de perdonar a su madre.

Dejó la maleta y se quedo mirándola prestandole todo su atención, no pudiendo evitar suspirar...

\- Crees que estás bien...-le empezó a decir ella-... y que te estás alejando de lo que eras junto con tu padre... pero no lo es...

\- Mama... hace un par de dias pude enfrentarme otra vez a èl...- le dijo Joanna con enfasis.

\- Si...lo hiciste...- se acercó a su hija y le cogió la mano.- ... y estoy segura de que no te tembló la voz ni una sola vez. Fuiste profesional y resolutiva, como siempre... - movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ... pero no me refiero a eso.-tragó saliva-. El cambio tiene que ser mucho mas profundo... y te puedo asegurar que cuando ocurra lo sabras... pero, por ahora y a pesar de todo lo lejos que quieres estar de tu vida anterior sigues siendo, Joanna Hanley...

\- Eso no es verdad..

Su madre asintió, a pesar de que le dolía hacerle daño, y desde luego se lo estaba haciendo.

\- Si, que lo es... - le señaló el lugar donde estaba su corazon...- lo que sentimos es lo que somos Joanna... y tú...todavia sigues sin sentir... Te da mucho miedo seguir a tu corazón, porque crees que eso te hace debil. Lo que tu padre fue haciendo contigo, convirtiendote en una proyeccion de si mismo, no es algo que se pueda superar pronto...- levantó la vista hacia el techo suspirando.- Yo todavia no lo he conseguido...

Joanna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Apretó los labios y cerró un instante ojos, enfadada. No entendia porque le decia eso... Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por alejarse de su padre y ella no lo valoraba...

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se volvió hacia la cama para cerrar la maleta. Cuando terminó, la echó al suelo y la agarró del asa. Estaba preparada para irse. Levantó la mirada, y miró a su madre que permanecia parada, delante de ella, sosteniendo la respiración.

\- Te puedo asegurar que estoy bien... - le dijo muy despacio. No queria que se notase que sus palabras le habian hecho daño.- Tengo exito el bufete nuevo . Tengo el reconocimiento de mis jefes y de mis compañeros...y me gusta trabajar con ellos... Empiezo una nueva etapa viviendo sola que me ilusiona mucho...y - le acaricio el pelo, sin poder evitarlo.- ...te tengo a ti cerca... Todo va bien.

Su madre sonrió debilmente aunque sabia que tenia razón. Joanna seguía escondiendo sus sentimientos, exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo no diciendo lo que le habia dolido, lo que le habia dicho. Tendria que pasar mucho mas tiempo para que se diese cuenta...si es que alguna vez lo hacia...Se prometio a si misma que intentaria ayudarla, de todos los modos posibles.

Joanna le dio un tierno abrazo y la besó en la mejilla..

\- ¿Tienes la direccion? ..- le preguntó cuando se separaba de ella.

Ella asintió.

\- Claro.. .- su madre tambien asintió.

Sin decir nada mas, Joanan salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Salió de ella y fue hacia su coche.

Estaba metiendo la maleta en el maletero, cuando vio como el chico de los periodicos arrojaba uno, en el portal de la casa, sin interrumpir su ritmo de padaleo.

El periodico, envuelto en un plastico transparente y doblado, golpeó en uno de los escalones y cayó al suelo.

Joanna vio como caía y chasqueó la lengua. Cerró el maletero y fue hacia allí para cogerlo.

\- ¿Por qué nadie de molesta en hacer las cosas?.- se fue preguntando a sí misma mientras iba hacia él.

Lo cogió, y lentamente, subió los escalones del entrada de la casa.

Se agachó, y lo dejó con suavidad, apoyado en la puerta.

No tenia ganas de hablar con su madre...lo que le habia dicho, le habia seguía doliendo...

Cuando ya se iba a marchar, sus ojos se pararon, sin querer, en el envuelto periodico.

Dos palabras hicieron que su corazón empezase a latir a toda velocidad:

" Asesinato".. "Milwood'

 **Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joanna III  
**

\- Creo que no peco de optimista cuando digo que tenemos el caso ganado...- Gary, el mas joven de los socios fundadores de la firma de abogados, apartó la mirada del grupo y la posó en Joanna-... y mucho culpa de eso la tiene la Stra. Chang...

Todos se la quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaban se acuerdo con su jefe.

Ella dandose cuenta de que la miraban, tuvo que hacer un improbo esfuerzo para volver, del lugar, donde de verdad se encontraba, y reaccionar a ella, con otra timida sonrisa.

Se aclaró la garganta y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, agradeciendo que tuvieran en cuanta su valia.

Su jefe siguió hablando.

\- Sé que ha sido duro enfrentarse a este despacho de abogados en concreto... y creo que lo que hizo David Hanley diciendole a todo el mundo que allí estaba, la relación que os unía, fue un golpe bajo en toda regla...

Joana apretó los labios, recordando el momento, donde su padre, viendose perdido, volvió a usar "sus" tácticas. Tácticas que tan bien, ella conocia.

-... Tu comportamiento fue ejemplar, Joanna, no entrando a donde él te queria llevar... Puedes tener la seguridad de que tu vida privada, es solo tuya...y nadie va a tener en cuenta este indicente.

Joana puso sus manos encima de la pulcra mesa de la sala de reuniones, donde los socios y los abogados del bufete estaba reunidos, y las junto. No queria que viesen que le temblaban ligeramente.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Gary... La relacion que tengo con mi padre, como comprobasteis no es bueno desde que me fui del bufete... .- suspiró-.. Sé que deberia de haberos dicho la relacion que manteniamos, antes de haber aceptado este caso...- ladeó la cabeza-... pero lo habia preparado muy bien antes de saber que él se iba a hacer cargo... Tenia claro que podia ganar... .- hizo una pausa, para mirando a todos sus compañeros-... De todos modos, quiero pediros disculpas por si eso... es verdad que el caso está ganado, pero aun así, debí de ser sincera...

\- No te preocupes Jo... todos tenemos algun fantasma por ahí..- le dijo Frank, el compañero con quien habia llevado el juicio-.. Tu trabajo ha sido impecable... y el comportamiento de Hanley nos ha demostrado muy a las claras que hiciste bien en largarte de ahí...

Gary sonrió. Joanna vio comprensión en sus ojos.

\- Y nos alegramos de ello...has cumplido con creces las expectativas... .- se pusó de pie y suspiró-.. y ahora, voy a repartiros los nuevos casos... Frank y Jo, seguiran con Stanley Vs Morgan, hasta la sentencia, por si tenemos que apelar... para los demas, tengo de todo...

* * *

Nada mas llegar a su despacho, dejo su portadocumentos encima de la mesa, y deprisa cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó en ella durante unos segundos y luego despacio, fue hacia su mesa, enfrente de la gran ventana que daba a un parque cercano, y se sentó.

Permaneció, quieta mirando al infinito, hasta que inconscientemente su cerebro ordenó a sus manos, que sacaran del cajón de su derecha, un periodico de hacia tres dias. Lo habia cogido del porche de casa de su madre, hipnotizada por el titular.

Un montón de ideas se agolpaban en su mente, y era incapaz de ordenarlas, por mucho que lo intentase...

El comportamiento de su padre ayer en el juzgado cuando se habia vuelto a ver acorralado por ella, la habia trastocado, pero eso no era lo que mas le importaba..Lo que mas le importaba era lo que estaba pasando en Milwood.

Se habia llegado a aprender el articulo de memoria de tantas veces como lo habia leido... pero lejos de conformarse con eso, habia estado averiguando todo lo posible sobre lo que habia ocurrido...El caso pintaba muy mal para los defendidos por Billy, y por ende, para él... Sabia perfectamente como él se implicaba emocialmente en su trabajo... tenia que estar muy preocupado. Se lo imaginó en el pub sentado en una de las mesas... delante de una pinta de cerveza a rebosar, y mirando papeles sin descanso intentando encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse..

Encendió el ordenador, sintiendo algo que no podia identificar muy bien, pero que creia... era... añoranza...

Volvió a escribir el nombre de la pequeña localidad donde habia nacido. No habia novedades...

Se llevó la mano a la cara. Intentó ordenar su cabeza... lo necesitaba...

"¿Por qué sentia que tenia que llamarle, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo?.. ¿por qué él ni la habia llamado si se decia, que era poco un solo abogado para llevar un caso de asesinato como ese?... bueno, ella lo habia dejado colgado, para irse a la ciudad, era una razón de peso para que no pensase en ella... No tenia ninguna obligación de hacerlo... lo logico seria que si ella queria estar con él y ayudarle, fuese ella la que se decidiese a llamarlo... ¿De verdad seguía siendo como su padre, incapaz de dejarse lllevar por lo que sabía estaba sintiendo, sin esperar nada a cambio y si importar las consecuencias?...¿y si su madre tenia razón?...

Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano y acto seguido se quedo mirando su telefono... Sería tan sencillo...

Justo en ese momento, éste empezó a sonar. El susto la hizo agarrarse con fuerza a los brazos de su sillón de piel. Antes de descoogar, miró quien era.

Luna...

Lo cogió deprisa ansiosa, aunque luego dandose cuenta de ello, contó hasta 5 relajando la respiracion antes de contestar...

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Billy III**

Cerró la puerta de golpe, nada mas entrar en el apartamento.

Respiró profundamente y arrojó el portadocumentos encima del sofa. Se fue quitando la corbata mientras se dirigia al baño. Se desnudó con rapidez, y se metió en la ducha. Quince minutos mas tarde, salía del baño, con una toalla atada a la cintura, y se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y se la bebió, practicamente, de un trago. Fue hacia el sofa y se sentó en él, dejandose caer.

Había sido una semana dificil. El caso se estaba complicado cada vez, y a ello, habia ayudado que Adam, habia obviado contarle, que en un par de ocasiones había amenzada a su cuñado con hacer "algo drástico" si no eran capaces de llegar a un acuerdo... y habia que añadir a ello, que acababa de descubrir que el propio Adam, tenia graves problemas de deudas, las cuales por cierto, Rachel tampoco conocía.

Billy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Debido a todo ello, le acababan de dar una paliza, de las de recordar a lo largo de muchos años, en la vista preliminar... y por esa razón, Adam habia acabado con sus huesos en la carcel.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, intentado serenarse. Ahora ya disponian de movil... Su cliente tenia motivos fundados para haber asesinado a su cuñado...

Expulsó todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones. Lo unico bueno era, que iba a ser dificil que la cosa empeorase, y... que... aunque no pudiese explicarlo de una forma racional, seguía creyendo que no habia sido Adam el que habia cometido el crimen. Cuando lo miraba a los ojos, no veia un asesino... pero... nunca debia de haberle mentido con sus deudas... Nunca... habia sido un fallo imperdonable... y desde luego, tambien habia sido suyo, por no investigar un poco, la situacion personal en que se encontraba el matrimonio... pero.. ¡qué demonios! No tenia tiempo... Luna le ayudaba en todo cuanto podia... pero ella, tambien tenia que ayudar a Molly... e intentar estudiar y tener una vida...

Necesitaba urgentemente un socio... o un ayudante para este caso en concreto... No hacia falta que fuese algo fijo...

Suspiró mientras pensaba en ello... Lo malo era que ninguno de los se habian presentado para cubrir el puesto, cumplia los requisitos exigidos...

Cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos y miró a su alrededor. Los fijó en la cocina, abierta, que daba al salón. Era hora de comer. Tal vez, con el estomago lleno, se le ocurriese algo para parar el desastre que se avecinada.

Había sacado una bolsa de ensalada de la nevera y unos cuantos ingredientes mas, que guardaba un los armarios, cuando alguién, inesperadamente, llamó a la puerta.

\- ! Un momento!..- exclamó mientras iba corriendo a su dormitorio y se ponia una camiseta azul oscuro y unos vaqueros claros...

Mientras se terminaba de abrochar los pantalones, se acercó a la puerta y cuando hubo terminado, abrió.

Se encontró a Luna en el rellano, y por su expresión, supo enseguida,que sabia lo que habia pasado en el juzgado.

Dejó la puerta abierta para que entrase y volvió a la cocina.

La joven entró y la cerró suavemente.

\- Supongo que vienes a darme animos...- le dijo él, mientras volvia a la cocina y ponia la lechuga cortada en un bol de ceramina rojo intenso.

Luna se acercó hasta la isla, donde trabajaba Billy en su comida.

\- Me lo ha contada Diane... Ya lo sabe todo el pueblo... .- se pasó la lengua por los labios.- Rachel está destrozada.

Billy la miró fijamente molesto.

\- Eso no ayuda... ya me siento bastante mal como para que me lo recuerdes... - le dijo él, sin dejar de prepar su comida.- Mucha parte de culpa la tengo yo... .- añadió agachando la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Luna habia ido alli con un proposito muy claro y no iba irse sin decirselo. Todavia seguia pensando en la convrrsacion que habia tenido con su hermana un par de dias antes. La habia llamado con la esperanza de que ya supiese algo, de lo que estaba pasando en Millwood. Sabia, por lo que la conocia, que le costaba ser espontanea y demostrar sus sentimiento... y un empujoncito le vendria bien, pero no habia funcionado. Aunque era cierto, que la habia notada extraña, y habia sido la primera que preguntaba abiertamente por Billy, con algo de ansiedad en su voz... por eso, habia pensado que tal vez Billy debia, dejar de lado su orgullo herido y ser él, el que la llamase.

\- ¿Como va la busqueda de alguien que te ayude? .-le preguntó directamente-.. Es muy evidente para todo el mundo que no puedes hacer esto solo...

Billy fruncio el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Luna tenia razón pero no le gustaba que se lo dijesen.

\- Va despacio...- le contestó, sin mirarla-... Ninguno de los que se han presentado tiene el perfil de lo que estoy buscando...

Luna respiró hondo, antes de seguir hablando.

 **\- ¿** Has pensado.- le preguntó hablando despacio.-... qué, tal vez, solo tal vez, no encuentres lo que estás buscando, porque ya lo has encontrado?

Billy levantó la vista de la ensalada que estaba preparando y miró un segundo a Luna, luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No, no lo he pensado...- le dijo sabiendo enseguida a donde queria llegar-... pero no tiene nada que ver... simplemente los abogados que contestan al anuncio no tienen ninguno la experiencia necesaria...

Mientras lo oía hablar, Luna se sentó en el sofa. Estaba cansada, habia sido un dia muy duro con Molly, por alguna razón, habia estado tensa y decaida, y lo habia pagado con todo el que estaba cerca de ella.

\- Ya...- se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.-... pues el curriculum del que vino ayer, era espectacular... y eso, que solo le eche un vistazo rapido...

Billy la miró, molesto, ante lo que acababa de decir.

\- No creo que tengas criterio para decirme como debo de elegir a mi futuro socio o socia...

Luna levantó una ceja ante el comentario abiertamente defensivo con que le habia obseguiado el tio de su novia. Respiró profundamente y contó hasta 10 antes de volver a hablar.

\- No hace falta que te pongas así...- se levantó y se colocó bien el bolso. Era hora de irse, pero antes la iba a oir. Estaba cansada de ver como dos de las personas que mas le importaban eran incapaz de hacer algo para no desaprovechar sus vidas.- Me pediste que no le dijese nada a Jo sobre todo esto...- Billy iba a decir algo pero ella, le obligo con una mirada de esas que matan, a callarse.- No lo he hecho... pero, por dentro sé que estas deseando que ella entre por esa puerta... y estoy segura, de que jamás vas a encontrar a nadie que consideres capacitado para trabajar contigo, porque no quieres a nadie mas que a ella... .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-.. Ella es... dificl, lo sé... es complicada... pero, en esa última llamada, la noté distinta... como ya te dije estaba rara, casi diría que ansiosa... y...no olvides que ha sido la primera vez que me ha preguntado por tí...

-... pero nada mas...- añadió él, triste.

Luna asintió.

\- Si... pero si yo le hubiese dicho algo del caso... tal vez.. quizas..

Billy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No quiero que vuelva por el caso...

Luna sonrió.

\- No quieres que venga "solo" por el caso... y vuelva a irse...

El asintió lentamente.

\- ... ya... .- Luna se acercó a él y apoyó las manos en la encimera de marmol blanco de la cocina-... ¿ y si pruebas a llamarla?... .-lo miró a los ojos-...algo tienes que hacer. Ella es la unica, que de verdad, te puede ayudar a defender a Adam y eso, por mucho que te engañes lo has sabido siempre... a todo lo demas, dale tiempo. Ha pasado un año desde que se fue y muchas cosas han cambiado en su vida, tal vez nos acabe sorprendiendo... quizas, esta vez, no quiera irse...

Billy sonrió debilmente.

\- Tal vez, esta vez, pare de correr...

Luna volvió a sonreir, a su vez, asintiendo.

\- Eso... piensalo... y ahora, con tu permiso, me voy... Tengo mucho que estudiar.. me he dejado un par de asignaturas, para despues del verano y me esperan.. .- se alejó, lentamente, andando hacia atras, diciendole adios-.. Luego pasaré a cenar por casa de Molly...

Billy también se despidió.

\- Yo tambien iré... nos vemos...

El telefono de Billy empezó a sonar justo cuando Luna se dirigia hacia la puerta del apartamento. Era su hermana.

\- Dime...- le dijo nada mas contestar.

\- ¡Billy! ¡Molly se ha desmayado y ha tenido convulsiones muy fuertes!... Creo que tiene un hombro fracturado...He llamado la hospital y ya viene una ambulancia... por favor... llama a Luna... Me voy con ella, nos vemos allí... .- le dijo su hermana, gritando con la voz descompuesta por el miedo. Con la indemnizacion, habian podido costearse mejores medicaciones, tratamientos y hospitales.. pero nadie les habia dado una cura, e incluso, a veces, pensaban, que la enfermedad iba a peor... mas convulsiones, mas problemas de memorio... Luna era

Billy se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza. Fue hacia Luna cogiendola del brazo antes de que saliese por la puerta. Esta se giró asustada.

\- Molly va camino del hospital... ha vuelto a tener un desmayo.. por lo que parece las convulsiones han sido mas fuertes...

Luna abrió los ojos todo lo que estas daban de sí y sin decir nada, echó a correr por el pasillo en direccion a las escaleras.

Billy colgó el telefono y, cerrando de golpe la puerta del apartamento, salió corriendo detras de ella.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joanna IV**

Salió del despacho, con un sonrisa en los labios, y la nota que le había dejado Gary en la mesa de su despacho, en la mano.

Queria verla cuanto antes... Tenia buenas noticias.

Joanna aceleró el paso, mientras iba recorriendo los distintos pasillos, acristalados a ambos lados, que la llevaban al despacho, de unos de los socios mayoritarios del bufete.

Estaba segura de que esa llamada estaba relacionada con la sentencia de su caso.

En el dia ayer, el jurado habia decidio que el acusado era culpable de todos los cargos, pero ese hoy el juez iba a hacer publica la sentencia completa. Joanna habia batallado para que fuera lo mas dura posible. Sus clientes habia sufrido mucho por la negligencia de ese hombre y debia pagar por ello.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho, antes de entrar, y esperó a que Gary contestase.

Gary se giró y le hizo una seña para que entrase. Cuando Joanna lo hizo, se levantó de su sillón y fue hacia ella con rapidez.

\- ¡Enhorabuena! La jueza Ripley acabada de mandarnos la copia de la sentencia y nos ha convocado para dentro de una hora... .- cogió a Jo por los hombros.-¡ Has ganado! ¡2.500.000 de indemnización!

Sin darle tiempo a que ella dijese nada la abrazó con fuerza.

Jo se sorprendió ante la eufusividad de Gary, pero sin poder evitarlo le devolvió el abrazo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Habia ganado el caso... y se lo habia ganado a él... otra vez... Se pensaria muy mucho a partir de ahora intentar desprestigiarla en publico, otra vez.

\- ¡Oh... no sé que decir! ...- se pasó la lengua por los labios, dandose cuenta de que de verdad le faltaban las palabras...- Es... muy importante... para mi...- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro dandose cuenta de que ese comentario era muy egoista. Por mucho que disfrutase ganando a su padre, lo importante era que sus clientes pudieran rehacer su vida... Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones-... quiero decir... Me alegro mucho por ellos... Se merecen volver a empezar...

Gary, separandose ligeramente de ella, la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

\- Si... se lo merecen...- siguió abrazandola.- Creo... que tú también te mereces un premio especial...

Se separó de ella y fue a sentarse en el borde de su mesa de roble. Se cruzó de brazos, mientras la observaba, delante de él.

Joana negó con la cabeza.

\- No... solo he cumplido con mi trabajo...

Él no la dejó terminar.

\- Ven a cenar conmigo esta noche... - le dijo a bocarrajo. Su actitud, hasta ese momento alegre y distendida, habia cambiado hacia algo completamente distinto.

Jo notó enseguida ese cambio... No habia ninguna duda de que le estaba pidiendo una cita... y vio en sus ojos, anhelo y expectación, mientras esperaba que ella dijese algo. Hacia ya unos dias que se habia dado cuenta de que su jefe estaba siendo muy atento con ella... y habia notado sus miradas y habia sido participe de sus sonrisas... pero nunca hubiera imaginado que se lanzase tan pronto a pedirle una cita...

\- Yo... .- sonrió, ruborizandose. No estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones-.. No sé que decir...

Él no se rindió.

\- Di que sí...

Jo siguió sonriendo cohibida... evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Iba a decir que no... que no era el momento y que él era su jefe... cuando de repente, la imagen de su madre, diciendole que el cambio mas importante debia llegar de su corazón apareció en su mente... Alan habia sido el único con quien se habia permitido cierta intimidad...y reconocía que las circunstancias de su vida le habia llevado a ello... Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, imperceptiblemente... casi se podia decir que no había tenido opción... Para cuando se dio cuenta eran pareja... Una pareja extraña, pero pareja, a fin de cuentas...

Suspiró...tal vez ese era el momento de hacer algo que jamás habia pensado hacer... Dejarse llevar... y ver que pasaba... y olvidarse de otras posibles expectativas que parecian imposibles...

Levantó la cabeza decidida, sonrió, e iba a decir que sí, cuando su telefono empezó a sonar.

Pudiendole disculpas de Gary lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y descolgó sin mirar.

\- Joana Chang, digame...

Una voz conocida, e inesperada, le contestóal otro lado.

\- Jo... soy Diane... ¿cómo estás?

Joana se dió la vuelta.

\- ¡Diana!... bien.. me alegro de oirte, pero esto no es...

\- Lo lamentó...-su amiga de la infancia siguió hablando..-... voy a ser breve, sé que querras saberlo.. a pesar de que Luna no quiere que te lo diga...

Al oir eso, Jo, se olvido completamente de lo todo lo que le rodeaba..

\- ¿Que ha pasado?.-le preguntó asustada. ¿Qué era eso que Luna no queria que supiese?.-

Oyó, como Diane cogia aire al otro lado del telefono.

\- Estoy en el hospital... Jo... Molly está ingresada. Ha tenido algunos desmayos y las convulsiones han aumentado. Le han hecho algunas pruebas... y ... le han detectado un cáncer...

Joanna cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ... es lo mismo que le ocurrió a Taylor... La enfermedad empieza a degenerar... y por mucho dinero del que dispongas no se puede hacer nada... .- siguio diciendole Diana con la voz entercortada-... Luna no queria decirte nada.. pero creo que te necesita...

Jo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo.

\- Si.. claro que si... Iré en cuanto pueda .- se oyó decir sin pensarlo.

\- Vale... nos vemos... ..- le dijo Diane a modo de despedida y acto seguido colgó el telefono.

Ella sintió como un muro de cristal se rompía dentro de ella. Casi podia oir el ruido de los cristales haciendose añicos. Se giró para mirar a Gart que la observaba preocupado.

¡Molly tenia cancer! Oh Dios mio! Dios mio! Pobre Molly! Otros dos nombres aparecieron unidos al de la joven... ¡Luna!... ¡Billy!

\- ¿Ocurre algo Jo?.- le preguntó acercandose nuevamente a ella y cogiendola con delicadeza de los hombros. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo siento... lo siento mucho.. pero-... se soltó lentamente apartando sus manos de ella...- tengo que irme...y... .- tragó saliva, sabiendo que lo que iba decir lo cambiaría todo...-... no sé, si voy a volver...

Volvió a meter su movil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Jo... dime que ha pasado, por favor... - le pidió su jefe sin comprender, que habia podido haber pasado, para que dijese eso ahora, unos segundos después, de que estuviese a punto de contestar a su invitación.- Estaba seguro de que ibas a decir que si...

Ella movío la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Me han acaban de comunicar algo... muy doloroso...- suspiró, dandose tiempo para poder asimilar la noticia, y ser capaz de explicarse con claridad.-... y me he dado cuenta, de que... tengo que irme..Frank podrá ir a la lectura de la sentencia por mi... no hay problema...

Gary agachó la cabeza, visiblemente molesto.

Joanna siguió hablando.

\- No puedo seguir corriendo... creo que a partir de ahora, tengo que dejar de ser "práctica y racional" y dejar que mi corazón dirija mis pasos... .- sonrió debilmente, ahogando las lagrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas...- aunque sea un error..- suspiró-... No sé lo que me voy a encontrar..- dijo, sin darse cuenta de que Graham no sabia de que le hablaba. No hacia mas que pensar en el hecho de que ni Luna, ni por supuesto Billy le hubiesen llamado para decirselo, y hubiera tenido que ser Diane la que lo hiciese...- pero tengo que ir... tengo que estar con ellos.

Dejó de hablar, quedandose parada delante de Gary. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese despacho, pero no podia irse sin saber que su jefe lo entendía.

Su jefe la miró fijamente, con sus profundos ojos grises.

\- Te he estado observando durante todo este tiempo... por motivos laborales y como bien sabes, desde muy pronto por motivos personales... y jamas esperé verte tan... alterada... .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-... sea lo que sea que te ha tocado tanto, creo que merece la pena que lo resuelvas... .- se cruzó de brazos-... pero no esperes que me parezca bien que no vayas a volver... tienes un contrato que no puedes romper de esta manera... ¡Ve... pero vuelve!

Joana tenía muy claro que estaba hablando el hombre y no el abogado.

Andando despacio, se acercó a él.

\- Lo siento mucho... puede que durante un segundo haya pensado que podía ir contigo... .-apoyó su mano en su brazo-.. pero... ahora lo veo claro... lo veo todo muy claro...

-¿Hay alguien más? .-le preguntó él, perdiendo la esperanza del todo.

Joana no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. Era tan evidente, que no podóa entender como no se había dado cuenta antes. Durante este año, en vez de alejarse de Millwood, había estado engañandose.. Era allí donde quería estar... y le daba igual lo que pensasen de ella en el pueblo... quería estar con su hermana, quería ser la socia de Billy, quería llevar el caso del asesinato con él... y ¡ qué demonios... quería estar con él...!... Eso era lo que quería hacer...

\- Si...- le dijo asintiendo-... si que lo hay... por lo menos para mí... lo hay...

Fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar se giró.

\- Gracias por todo.. habeis sido unos jefes maravillosos y ha sido un placer trabajar en este bufete... .- Gary no movió ni un musculo, mientras la oia-... Os mandaré mi dimisión en cuanto pueda...

Suspiró, mientras lo miraba por ultima vez, y salió a toda velocidad del despacho.

Fue hasta el suyo, cogió su bolso, su maletin y cuatro detalles personales que habia encima de la mesa y en alguna de las estanterias, y salió, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, se soltó la coleta, dejando que largo pelo cayese por su espalda, y planificó sus siguientes movimientos...Apartamento, maleta con lo imprescindible... y conducir hacia Millwood lo mas deprisa que pudiese...

 **Continuará..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joanna V**

Aparcó el coche, justo enfrente del hospital del Millwood.

Se bajó rapidamente y fue hacia la puerta. Allí, la estaba esperando Diane.

Se fundieron en un sincero abrazo.

Diane, con la voz entrecortada, le sonrió cuando se separaron. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

\- Sé que no es mejor el momento para decir esto... pero me alegro mucho de volver a verte por aquí... Te he echado de menos...

Jo la miró emocionada, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Nunca debí de irme... Me empeñe en ir a buscar fuera, lo que ya tenia aquí...

Diane sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo.

\- Me alegro, tambien, de oir eso... y mas, si significa que te vas a quedar...

Sin esperar a que le contestase, la cogió con fuerza del brazo y entraron en el hospital.

Su amiga le fue contando, mientras andaban despacio, cual era la situación con que se iba a encontrar.

\- Molly se desmayó... Las convulsiones fueron tan bruscas, que le provocaron lesiones en los ligamentos de los hombros y en los músculos del cuello... -Diane cogió aire con fuerza, antes de seguir hablando-. Al hacerle una serie de pruebas, descubrieron que en sus huesos había algo extraño...

Se mordió los labios, mientras, paraba de andar, y miraba a Joanna a los ojos.

\- Era cáncer...- se llevó la mano a la boca...

Joanna le pasó una mano por el hombro consolandola.

\- ... ¿qué mas han dicho los médicos?

Diane movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Por ahora está localizado en los huesos y no se aprecia metástasis Lo bueno sería poder operar, pero todavía no saben si se podra hacer... la otra opción sería un tratamiento con quimioterapia... ..- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-... pero todo puede empeorar de un momennto a otro debido a su enfermedad...

Joanna asintió. No pudo evitar pensar, que los responsables de haber envenenada a aquellas pobres chicas, deberian haber acabado en la cárcel.. El dinero no podia compensar en lo que la vida de esas chicas se habia convertido. Primero había sido Taylor, y ahora Molly... ¿seguirían las demas?...

Mientras hablaban llegaron hasta la habitación donde estaba ingresada la sobrina de Billy.

\- Déjame entrar la primera... .- le dijo Dianne.

Joanna asintió. Se pasó su largo pelo, por encima del hombro derecho, y respiró hondo. No sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Luna cuando la viese... ni la de Molly... oh! Demonios! y... ¿si Billy estaba con ellas en la habitación?!

Dianne abrió la puerta rapidamente sin darle tiempo a prepararse para algo así.

\- ¿Mirar quien ha venido?.- les dijo a las dos chicas, las cuales, una desde la cama, y otra desde un sillón pegado a la misma, la miraban sorprendidas.

Jo entró despacio y Luna nada mas verla, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia ella. Las inseguridades de la joven abogada desaparecieron, en cuanto su hermana se abrazó a ella.

\- ¡Gracias por venir!.- exclamó Luna emocionada de volver a verla.

Joanna sonrió.

\- No me las des... Diane me llamó y he cogido el coche inmediatamente... .- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Su amiga se colocó al lado de la cama. Joanne se fijó en Molly que, ligeramente incorporada, las miraba con una triste sonrisa en la boca. Jo vio con preocupacion, las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos.

Cogió la cara de su hermana con ambas manos.

\- Tenías que haberme llamado..- le recriminó con ligereza.

Luna asintió.

\- Lo sé... .- le dijo ella agachando los ojos-... pero... no queria llamarte para darte malas noticias...

Jo volvió a sonreir y la volvió a abrazar.

\- No te preocupes...Soy tu hermana... para lo bueno y para lo malo...

Permanecieron juntas unos segundos mas, y despues, fueron hacia la cama.

Jo se sentó en ella y abrazó a Molly. Ésta le dijo:

\- No se lo tengas encuenta... Ha estado tan preocupada por mí, que ha sido incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese yo...- le dijo. Su voz sonaba debil.

Joanna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro quitandole importancia a ese asunto. Viendo la reacción de Luna, era algo, que ya no le preocupaba.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? .- le preguntó aunque podia imaginar la respuesta.

Molly agachó la cabeza unos segundos.

\- Cansada... triste...enfadada...- dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana. Jo vió que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar-...pero tengo mucho por lo que luchar... - hizo un intento por sonreir otra vez. Cogió la mano de Luna-... No me rendiré...

Joanna asintió.

\- No lo hagas, hay que intentarlo todo... .- miró a su alrededor-. ¿tu madre?...- le preguntó no sintiendose lo suficientemente fuerte para preguntarle por cómo estaba Billy, aunque lo estuviese deseando-... ¿Está bien?

Molly frunció el ceño.

\- Creo que desde que pasó lo de Taylor se estaba preparando para ello... era cuestión de tiempo...- Jo notó que habia algo de resignación en la voz de la joven. Hubiera sido muy normal, que, una parte de ella también, hubiera contemplado la posibilidad que le ocurriese lo mismo que a su amiga.

Joanna tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar. Era muy duro ver a una chica tan joven tener que pasar por una situación como esa.

\- ¿Sabeis algo de ella, de Taylor?

Luna movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No... nada desde que se fue..Espero que esté bien...

Las demas asintieron. No podian dejar de estar preocupadas por ella, aunque se hubiese ido sin despedirse. Solo querian, que allá donde estuviese, estuviese bien.

Molly miró a las dos hermanas y les hizo un gesto para que saliesen de la habitación.

\- Luna... llevate a Joanna a comer...Tienes que salir de aquí.. Tio Billy no puede venir hoy al hospital.- Jo notó como su corazón daba un salto al oir su nombre. Miró unos segundos hacia el suelo. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntar por él, pero aún sentia cierta inseguridad al hacerlo. No queria parecer egoista. La salud de Molly eclipsaba todo lo demas -... tiene una reunión en el juzgado, parece que las cosas se están complicando-... le dijo a Luna-.. pero mamá dijo que vendría enseguida...

Diane asintió.

\- Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelva... por cierto, ¿no os han llegado noticias a Winnipeg sobre lo que esta pasando aquí?... Billy tiene un caso de asesinato entre manos...

Joanna la miró fingiendo sorpresa.

\- No...no sabia nada.- les mintió cruzando los dedos esperando que no se le notase...

Luna no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando.

\- En ese caso, y siguiendo el consejo de Molly.- le guiñó un ojo a ésta última-... creo que será un buen momento para que te ponga al dia..

Joanna iba a decir algo mas mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero su hermana le hizo un gesto para que callase. Le dio un tierno beso a Molly en los labios, y ambas se despidieron de Diane.

Antes de que saliesen de la habitación Luna empezó a contarle:

\- Es una historia larga...-le dijo, respirando profundamente-...y no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenia de contartela... Billy necesita tu ayuda...

* * *

 **Billy IV**

Cuando salió del juzgado despacio, aflojando5se el nudo de la corbata con su mano libre, ya era de noche... La seria y desesperanzada expresión de su rostro, dejaba a muy las claras, que las cosas no habían ido bien.

Fue hacia su coche, abrió la puerta con desgana y arrojó, más que dejó, su portadocumentos en el asiento de al lado del conductor.

Apoyó ambos manos en el techo... y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, perdido en sus funestos pensamientos. Cada dia que pasaba las cosas iban a peor...y...ademas...Molly...

Entonces, oyó el sonido de unos suaves pasos a su espalda. Levantó la cabeza y se volvió despacio, con el corazón desbocado...La brisa de la noche le acababa de traer un olor que reconoció enseguida... Su olor...

La vio surgiendo de las sombras, entre los árboles que bordeaban el parking, con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros...pelo suelto... y manos en los bolsillos... No llevaba nada mas... No habia bolso...ni portadocumentos...solo ella... tal y como él la imaginaba muchas veces, cuando, solo, la Jo mujer, se filtraba en su mente.

Sus miradas se encontraron... y Billy solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro antes de que ella dijese con la voz ligeramente temblorosa:

\- Me han dicho que necesitas ayuda..

Por toda respuesta, Billy sonrió y asintió... haciendo, que el corazón de Joanna, latiese al mismo ritmo que el de él.

 **Continuará..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Miradas...

Miradas robadas...

Eso era lo unico personal que habia ocurrido entre los dos, durante las dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos en el caso de Billy.

Despues de que se encontrasen en el aparcamiento de los juzgados, y ella se hubiese ofrecido para ayudarle, apenas habian hablado.

El, la había llevado al motel donde iba a instalarse...por ahora... El coche de Joanna, se habia quedado aparcado en la entrada del hospital. Después de pasar el dia con Luna, habia decidido ir a buscar a Billy, andando sola, mientras pensaba como iba a reaccionar al verlo... y sobre todo, que decirle...

Los dos, todavia dentro de sus caparazones, se limitaron a no dejarse llevar. La enfermedad de Molly hacía que todas las situaciones de sus vidas, estuviesen veladas por un halo oscuro, y a pesar de que se morian de ganas de hacer participe al otro de lo que sentian, ninguno sentia que era el momento para hacerlo... fundamentalmente porque ninguno de los dos sabia como iba a reaccionar el otro... por ahora se conformarian con estar juntos y dejar que el tiempo fuese pasando...

Billy la acompañó a la habitacion del motel, y alli se despidieron hasta el dia siguiente... como si todo un año no hubiese pasado, en donde Billy, no habia dejado de echarla de menos... y ella, no acabase de hacer un buen montón de kilometros para volver a Millwood...

Era cierto que las dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos habia sido un sin vivir... Joanna se habia puesto a trabajar sin descanso desde el principio, y a los pocos dias ya conocia todos los detalles del caso al nivel del propio Billy... Lo habian intentado todo para que su cliente pudiera salir de la carcel mientras se procedia a la instrucción del caso, por parte de los abogado, pero la jueza no lo habia admitido.

Mientras Billy discutia con la jueza, e investigaba por su cuenta con la ayuda de Owen, Joanna se dedicó a entrevistar a las dos hermanas... Había algunas inconexiones en sus declaraciones que quería comprobar... Esas "inconexiones" le producian cierta inquietud porque no definian muy bien la relacion de ellas, son sus maridos... Según la declaración de Mary, la mujer del asesinado, su marido era incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie... pero Billy habia encontrado en el juzgado una denuncia, hecha por el padre de ellas, hacía unos dos años donde lo acusaba de haber pegado a su hija. La denuncia fue retirada al dia siguiente por la propia Mary. Cuando Joanna le preguntó se limitó a decir, rapidamente, que habia sido un mal entendido. Por lo que parecia, el patriarca de la familia, tristemente fallecido y cuya herencia parecia ser la causante de todo, no se habia llevado bien nunca con ninguno de sus yernos...

En el caso de Rachel, las dudas que Joanna tenia estaban en el momento del asesinato... no habia un desarrollo temporal claro en esa noche...Las veces que habia hablado con ella, las horas bailaban... no podia precisar exactamente cuando habia oido el ruido en la planta baja de lacasa... lo mismo que no tenia claro si su marido estaba con ella en la cama cuando lo oyó o no... A veces daba la impresión de que queria defender a su marido a toda costa, pero que en el fondo, no tenia muy claro donde estaba él cuando todo pasó... En vano, muchas parejas hacian lo mismo. Siempre defendemos a quien queremos.

Joanna cogió aire y volvió a leer lentamente, las dos declaraciones de las mujeres sobre los ultimos movimientos de su maridos, mientras saboreaba lo poco que le quedaba de cafe.

En ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y entró Billy, recien salido del juzgado, con cara de pocos amigos.

Joanna lo miró expectante, mientras él dejaba el maletin y el periodico del dia, encima de la mesa, y se volvia para mirarla. Una sonrisa fuzgaz iluminó su rostro contrariado, la cual Joana llegó a ver, antes de volver a su ceñuda expresión, y contarle:

\- No he podido retrasar mas el juicio... Pasado mañana a las 10 en punto...

Se aflojó la corbata y se apoyó en la mesa. Joanna lo miró con tristeza.

\- Lo siento, Billy... .- sabia que eso era una muy mala noticia. No tenian nada mas que las declaraciones de Rachel para defender a Adam... y eso no era mucho. Billy tenia la corazonada de que era inocente...pero no habia ninguna prueba a favor de que eso fuese cierto... y si, algunas de que no lo fuese...

Billy suspiró y asintió.

\- ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Joanna se encogió de hombros.

\- Igual... Tengo claro que Devin no era un angel... Esa denuncia y el hecho de que el padre fuese el denunciante me da mala espina... Ademas, cuando estuve en su casa me dí cuenta de que no había en el salón ninguna foto de él... Muchas de la familia, pero en ninguna de ellas, estaba él... No sé, me extraño mucho... .- movió la cabeza de una lado a otro-.. no es que yo sea muy sentimental, pero me parece que si tu marido acaba de morir... se suele tener muy presente... Es como si lo hubiesen borrado de sus vidas.

Billy sonrió, pensando que habia una cosa en la que Joanna tenia razón... No era muy sentimental.

Se dió la vuelta y cogiendo el periodico, se sentó en su silla, y lo abrió.

-Necesito oxigenerme antes de volver a meterme de nuevo en el caso... .- miró a Joanna-... tendremos que preparar las declaraciones de Rachel y sus hijos... -su mirada se perdió en un pasado cercano-. Tenía que haberme dicho que tenía problemas de dinero nada mas hacerme cargo de su defensa... Ahora los abogados de la acusación se agarraran al hecho de que tuviese un motivo para querer heredar lo mas posible.

Joanna lo miró otra vez, con tristeza. Sabia que Adam y él, se conocian hacia muchos años y que este caso, era personal.

Billy se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y empezó a leer el periodico con calma, mientras Joanna mantenia un discreto silencio y seguía con su trabajo.

Una noticia llamó su atención enseguida... Mientras la iba leyendo, se fue levantado lentamente de la silla. Algo habia hechó clic en su cerebro.

Se fue acercando a la mesa de Joanna sin dejar de leer.

-¿Y si...?- le empezó a decir con la garganta seca. Las piezas del rompecabeza se acababan de unir y todo tenia sentido... aunque notaba que le habia afectado fisicamente. No solo su garganta se habia quedado seca, si no que su corazón estaba desbocado, y su cara tenia el color del blanco mas blanco.

Joanna lo vio venir y viendo su expresión levantó las cejas sorprendida.

\- ¿y si que...?..- le preguntó asustada-... ¿qué te pasa Billy?

El llegó hasta su mesa, dejó el periodico y le dio la vuelta indicandole que leyese la noticia, mientras le empezaba a decir:

-El hospital psiquiatrico donde estuvo tu madre y el terreno que lo circundaba, era propiedad del suegro de Adam, entraba en la herencia... aunque yo reconozco, que no me habia dado cuenta... supongo que estaria dentro del grupo de los bienes inmuebles.. tenia unos cuantos.-se encogió de hombros.

Joanna empezó a leer.

\- Por lo que parece van a hacer un centro vacaciones de lujo en las instalaciones. Una empresa lo va a comprar todo.. .- abrió los ojos asombrada-. ... Guauuu!Menuda cifra de dinero!...

Billy apoyó las manos en la mesa de Joanna y dijo despacio:

\- ... ¿y si... la venta del hospital sea la causa de todo esto?... Supondra una gran inyeccion de dinero que sumar a la herencia... y francamente despues de leer tantas veces las declaraciones de Rachel y de Mary... siempre has dicho que habia algo que no te cuadraba... .-miró a Joanna directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar suspirar, pero siguió hablando, intentanto mantener la compostura-... y si ellas...

Joanna se levantó como un resorte de la silla, adivinando hacía donde quería llegar Billy:

\- ... no querían que ellos pusieran sus manos en su dinero... uno era un ludópata... y el otro.. un maltratador...

Billy sonrió abiertamente y ambos, unidos en la resolución del caso dijeron a la vez:

\- ¡El dinero de su padre! ¡Ellas lo organizaron todo!

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con el aliento entrecortado, sintiendo el subidón de la verdad descubierta... aunque no tuvieran pruebas para demostrarlo.

Cuando lllevaban unos segundos así, se dieron cuenta que nuevamente habian caido en el embrujo que los atrapaba y que cada vez era mas dificil de soportar... Sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus miradas iban de sus ojos a sus labios...y lo unico que impedia que ambos se fundieran en los brazos del otro, era la promesa sin palabras que se habian dado, el dia que Joanna había regresado... la ancha mesa de roble que los separaba...

... y en ese momento, la entrada impetuosa de Luna, diciéndoles, con voz emocionada, que Taylor acaba de regresar a la ciudad.

 **Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X  
**

Billy y Joanna se giraron rapidamente, al ver entrar a Luna, cortando el momento de euforia que acababan de vivir.

Ella se acercó a ellos con la respiracion entrecortada, sacudiendo las manos visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Taylor... Taylor ha venido al Hospital... Acaba de regresar... y ha venido a ver a Moly... y...- dejó de hablar sintiendo que se mareaba. Los nervios, y la carrera desde el hospital le estaban pasando factura.

Billy la agarró por los hombros intentando que se relajase.

\- Respira despacio.. .- le dijo respirando al ritmo lento para ella lo siguise.

Jo se acercó a ellos y cogió la mano de su hermana.

Luna hizo caso a Billy. Respiró unas cuantas veces y luego, sonrió, mientras los miraba a los dos.

\- Ha dicho... que... ha encontrado una forma de que puedan curarse...

Billy se apartó de ellas nokeado... Se quedó mirando a Joanna... Ella vio enseguida lo que le estaba pidiendo con la mirada sin llegar a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Sonrió emocionada. Se sentia tan feliz de tener esa conexión con él... Era la primera que la sentía en toda su vida ... y ¡era maravilloso!

\- Vete con ella... yo me encargo de hablar con Owen...

Billy suspiró, asintió y fue hacia la puerta siguiendo a Luna... pero antes de salir, Billy se paró, se dió la vuelta y se dirigió con decisión hacia Joanna... Cogió su mentón con suavidad y le dio un timido beso en los labios...

\- Gracias...- le susurró cuando se apartaron el uno del otro.- Gracias por volver.. y por todo...

Ella sonrió, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios en los suyos y como sus piernas temblaban.

\- Nunca tuve que haberme ido...

El sonrió abiertamente asintiendo, y despues de apretar su mano con fuerza, salió del despacho sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

Cuando Billy abrió la puerta de la habitacion de Molly en el hospital, encontró a su sobrina sentada en la cama con su madre a su lado. Luna permanecia apoyada en la pared al lado de Taylor. Interrumpieron la conversacion que mantenian nada mas verlo.

Notó distinta a Taylor. El año que habia pasado, le habia afilado su rostro y su cuerpo, dejando ver los efectos de la enfermedad, pero a la vez, Billy pudo sentir, un destello de alegria en sus ojos...

Cuando vieron a Billy, su hermana se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, abrazandolo.

\- Hay una oportunidad Billly..- le dijo emocionada. Miró unos segundos a Taylor y luego volvió a mirarle a él.- Escuchala...

Lo cogió de la mano y lo acompañó a sentarse en la cama a su lado.

Billy se quedó sentado, con cara de no entender nada, mirando a la recien regresada que lo miraba a su vez, con una timada sonrisa en los labios.

Taylor cogió aire antes de seguir con lo que les estaba contando a Molly y a su madre.

\- Despues de mucho buscar, he encontrado un hospital en NY que... puede curarnos...

Billy asintió expectante.

\- ¿Curaros? ¿De que? ¿del cáncer? .- le preguntó incrédulo.

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no solo del cáncer... .- le contestó con una sonrisa inmensa iluminando su joven rostro.

Molly se dirigió a su tio, mientra cogía su mano.

\- A ella la están curando... .- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él.

Billy siguió mirando a Taylor. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Cómo... - empezó a preguntar de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos-... como puede ser posible?

Taylor se apartó un mechón de su pelo suelto de la cara y asintió.

\- Recorrí Canadá y Estados Unidos buscando algo que nos pudiese ayudar. He leido infinidad de revistar médicas, infinidad de libros y me he entrevistado con muchos médicos y, os juro que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, cuando un encantador médico del San Benjamin, que me atendió durante una de mis crisis, se interesó por nuestra historia, y me recomendó que fuese al hospital que la Fundación Baker tenía en la ciudad... Él tenia amigos allí que, quizas, pudieran ayudarme...

Rebuscó en momento en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta. Billy la cogió y pudo leer en ella, el nombre del doctor, Vincent Keller, dos números de teléfono y dos nombres apuntados con boligrafo: Dr. Forbes y Dr. Marks.

Taylor cogió aire y siguió hablando. Todos les escuchaban conteniendo la respiración.

\- El Baker es un centro de investigación que experimenta con nuevas técnicas, buscando la cura de casos que prácticamente se han dado por perdidos...

\- Como el nuestro...- añadió Molly.

Taylor asintió.

\- Como el nuestro...hasta entonces..- sonrió y prosiguió con su historia-... Les llamé y enseguida accedieron a hablar conmigo...Me hicieron un estudio, hablé con el consejo de administración y con la presidenta de la fundación, Angela Baker, y casi, sin darme cuenta, estaba bajo tratamiento en su hospital...

-¿ ...y quieren curarnos a todas? .- le preguntó Molly sin poder creerselo todavia.

Taylor asintió.

\- Si... y ademas es gratis... .- le dijo divertida-... les indiqué que podiamos pagar, pero no quieren ni oir hablar de dinero... Lo suyo es la investigación sin mas...

Billy le hizo enseguida una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

-pero... ¿es algo lega?l... ¿aprobado por la administración? ¿No hay efectos secundarios?

Taylor negó con la cabeza.

\- Si, si y no... .- tragó saliva-... Me avisaron que tendria que estar ingresada durante el tratamiento para vigilarme, pero lo que me aseguraron es que en ningún momento perjudicaria mi salud.

Molly se levantó de la cama.

\- Entonces... ¿tenemos que volver contigo a NY? ¿Todas nosotras?...

Taylor asintió y les terminó de decir.

\- Si.. Tenemos que ir tan pronto como sea posible y estar allí los 6 meses que dura el tratamiento.

Molly y su familia se miraron los unos a los otros.

Billy se levantó de la cama y, espóntaneamente, abrazó a Taylor y le dijo al oido.

\- Nos vamos a NY...

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

 **7 meses despues**

Jo terminó de anotar en el ordenador, los nuevos datos del ultimo caso que habia aceptado y le dio a guardar. Se masajeó los ojos y y se reclinó un poco hacia atras, viendo por la ventana, que tenia enfrente, que ya era de noche. La tarde se le había pasado en un suspiro.

Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones al tiempo que cerraba la última carpeta que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Se acabó!.-exclamó en voz alta, aunque era la unica persona que estaba en el despacho.

Miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos y sonrió. A pesar de sus miedos, estos meses, en que había cubierto la ausencia de Billy en Milwood, habían sido muiy satisfactorios. El trabajo sencillo de un abogado de pueblo, sin grandes sobresaltos, le había gustado.

Owen y la policia habían arrestado a las dos hermanas, el mismo dia que Bily le había contado que tenía que irse a NY con Molly. Recordaba con claridad como, en la vorágine del momento, no le habia dado tiempo a meditar la petición que él le había hecho.

Se quedó parada en frente de la caja donde guardaban las carpetas de los expedientes, recordando que, la había llevado a estar donde estaba ahora.

\- Tengo que ir con ella... .- le había dicho Billy cogiendola con suavidad de los hombros-.. pero no quiero dejar el caso sin terminar..."

Jo se encogio de hombros... Había sido incapaz de decirle que no. Solo de recordar como la había mirado ya se le encogia el corazón... y por supuesto, había tomado la única decisión posible.

"- Vete con ella...- le dijo sonriendo-... y no te preocupes por nada... yo me encargaré de todo en tu ausencia...

\- Pero Jo.. pueden ser muchos meses... Será mejor que cierre el despacho."

Y ella habia negado con la cabeza..

"- De eso nada... .- le habia sonreido abiertamente-... No podemos dejar Milwood sin abogado.. Además el juico llevará su tiempo...y no olvides que soy mejor que tú en estas cosas...

Billy la habia mirado de una forma en que jamás nadie lo habia hecho... con infinito agradecimiento, y le habia dicho:

"- No podre pagarte nunca todo esto, Jo... pero recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente y en cuanto vuelva será lo primero que hagamos..."

Y... poco mas...

Había hecho las maletas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le habia dado las llaves de su apartamento y del despacho y habían cogido el camino al aerpuerto. 6 horas después, junto con las otras chicas y sus familias, estaban volando hacia NY y hacía el Baker...

...y ella se habia encargado de la defensa de Adam, que no fue tal, porque se pudo desmostrar, en muy poco tiempo, que las hermanas les habían tendido una trampa para quedarse con todo el dinero de su padre, y evitar de esa manera que ninguno de sus maridos pudiese hacerse con nada de todo aquello... Al final, los herederos iban a ser los nietos y Adam no iba a ver ni un dolar...pero a él le daba igual, con lo mal que lo había pasado, se conformaba con volver a trabajo y llevar una vida tranquila y pacifica lejos del juego y todo lo que aquello le habia provocado...y ahora, sabiendo que Billy y su familia, volvían a Milwood al dia siguiente, aparentemente curadas, se sentía algo triste.

El tratamiento había funcionado a la perfección y no se apreciaban efectos secundarios, y ademas, había servido entre otras cosas, para que Taylor y su padre hiciesen las paces después de mucho resentimiento por parte de ella hacia él... Según le había contado Luna, los medicos del Baker, les habían ayudado tambien a asimilar los efectos psicologicos de su enfermedad... y a hacerte ver que no se puede estar siempre enfadado con la gente a la quieres...

... pero ella a pesar de esa alegria... sentía que la burbuja donde había vivido estos meses se deshacía. Una burbuja, en la cual, se había sentido muy comoda.

No quería dejar de trabajar allí, pero en todos estos meses Billy no le había comentado nada de su situación... Las muchas llamadas que habían tenido se habían basado en el trabajo y en como iba el tratamiento de las chicas... y desde luego, ella no había querido forzar la situación.

Volvió a dejar la caja con los expedientes de los casos, dentro de la estanteria donde la guardaban y fue a coger su bolso.

Apagó las luces y despació salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con llave. Esa mañana antes de acudir a trabajar habia dejado preparada la maleta en el apartamente de Billy, iría a buscarla, acabaria de recogerr algunas cosas, cenaría algo frugal en el restaurante y volvería al Motel...

Sonrió, mientras emprendía el camino andando hacia el apartemento, sintiendo que lo iba a echar de menos, porque por muy increible que pareciese, se había sentido muy bien viviendo allí... como si fuese, el primer hogar habÍa tenido en su vida...

* * *

Joanna abrió la puerta, y nada mas hacerlo vió que se había dejado la luz encendida.

-" ¡Mierda!".- exclamó para sí-. Habría jurado que las había dejado apagadas... .- dijo en voz alta mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta su espalda.

Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta que la luz que había visto procedía de unas velas que habían colocado en la mesa del salón... y desde luego ella no había sido...pero no solo habia unas velas. Habian prepardo una cena... para dos...

Su bolso se escurrió de su hombro y fue a parar el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque una tos repetida, le hizo volverse hacía la cocina.

Allí, de pie, apoyado en la isla que unía y separaba ambos espacios, Billy la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Qué es esto...!? .- empezó decir Jo, pero Billy le hizo callar. Se acercó a la mesa del salón, con su copa en una mano y la botella en la otra, y le sirvió un poco en la que iba a ser su copa.

Se la dió, cogió el enorme bolso de Jo y lo arrojó encima del sofa.

Ella apenas se enteró de nada... no podia quitar los ojos de Billy... era imposible que él estuviese allí... tenia que llegar al dia siguiente.

\- Sé que te dije que vendriamos mañana.- le dijo contestando a la pregunta que ella acaba de pensar-... pero me daba miedo que huyeses... de nuevo... .-indicó mientras miraba la maleta que descansaba en el suelo, al lado del sofa.

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Era justo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Billy...- volvió a intentar hablar, pero él movió la cabeza con energia, de un lado a otro, impidiendoselo.

\- No digas nada... Te ibas a ir esta misma noche ¿verdad? .- se lo preguntó sin que se notase que estuviese enfadado, solo ratificando lo que ya sabia que iba a pasar.

Jo se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Solo iba a irme al Motel... Es tu apartamento... lo queria dejar tal y como lo encontre...

Billy sonrió ligeramente.

Jo le dio un sorbo al vino que Billy le habia servido y se alejó de él. Era increible como podia leer su mente...No podia explicarse como habia logrado conocerla tan bien, cuando a ella le estaba costando tanto hacerlo.

Se giró y anduvo los pocos pasos que la separaban de la pared del salón de Billy.

Una televisión de tamaño medio estaba colgada en medio de la pared, a su lado derecho una estanteria repleta de libros, cd de musica y DVD de peliculas, la enmarcaba, y a su lado izquierdo, una coleccion de fotos enmarcadas de la familia de él, llenaba todo el espacio. Fotos en blanco y negro y otras en color, en muchos casos de gente que ya habría fallecido y en otros de niños que jugaban, que seguro, ya habían dejado de serlo. Durante el tiempo que había pasado viviendo allí, habia pasado muchas noches antes de irse a dormir, con una copa en la mano, como ahora, mirándolas, con cierta envidia por la familia que ella nunca habia tenido, y buscando a Billy en ellas... y encontrandolo en muchos momentos de su vida... Había adivinado quienes eras sus padres y sus hermanos... y habia pensado que quizás algun dia Billy le dijese quienes eran.. y que historia habia detrás de cada foto...

Billy se acercó quedándose detrás de ella.

\- Ha sido estupendo que te hicieras cargo del despacho... .- suspiró-... yo tenia que estar con Molly... me necesitaba...y quiero darte las gracias por ello... Sé que no ha sido facil para tí...por muchas y obvias razones..

Ella tragó saliva y se dió la vuelta despacio para mirarlo. Sonrió con naturalidad cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sintio como su corazón se aceleraba al tener tan cerca su rostro y que nada mas importaba.

\- No tienes que darmelas...- se mordío el labio inferior, ligeramente-. Ha sido estupendo...

Billy sonrió sin llegar a creerselo.

\- ¿En serio?

Jo tambien sonrió.

\- Si... lo ha sido.. .- apartó la vista de él, sin mirar a un lugar en concreto-... en serio... lo ha sido... he estado comoda trabajando en el despacho, y nadie en ningún momento me ha recordado nada de mi padre... Todo ha sido... no sé como decirlo... .-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-... tranquilo... plácido.. no sé...

Billy asintió y acto seguido le quitó su copa de vino y dejó las dos en la mesa que había preparado para cenar, y de la que ambos se habían olvidado.

Volvió a acercase a ella, y la rodeó con ambas manos por la cintura. Ella no se apartó, apoyando sus mano en su pecho.

\- Joanna ..-dijo su nombre despacio-. no tiene porque terminar... - cogió aire antes de seguir hablando-. Te dije que hablariamos despues de que todo pasase...

Ella asintió.

\- Ahora ya no hay nada ...

\- nada que nos preocupe ...

\- ninguna responsabilidad ..

\- ninguna obligación ...

-nada ... salvo ...

\- tu ...

\- y yo ...

Fueron diciendo, y después juntaron sus frentes, mientras Jo tambien rodeaba la cintura de Billy con sus brazos.

\- Quedate conmigo...- le pidió él-... Este es tu sitio.. me lo acabas de decir... solo ibas al Motel... no querias huir... pero si esto te gusta... no tienes que ir a ningun motel.. este puede ser tambien tu hogar... o podemos irnos a uno mas grande...-le indicó mirando timidamente a su alrededor.

Jo sonrió nerviosa y negó con la cabeza..

\- Este es perfecto... pero... Billy..- suspiró y se pasó la lengua por los labios-... tienes que saber que... creo que nunca me he enamorado de nadie .- agachó la cabeza -... y ... ahora... estoy aterrada...porque...

Paró de hablar, intentando buscar las palabras. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y cogió valor para mirar a Billy a los ojos.

Bily acarició su mejilla despació.

\- ¿Por qué estás aterrada?- - le preguntó en apenas un susurro. Recorrió su precioso rostro y suspiró.

Jo tragó saliva.

\- Porque... porque...- sus ojos se clavaron el uno en el otro-... me he enamorado de tí... y no sé que demonios hacer para no estropearlo...

Billy vio como una lágrima escapaba de sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

Ella siguio hablando, mientras él le cogía, ahora, las dos manos.

\- ... no quiero ser como mi padre...ni como madre... quiero ser capaz de poder querer... quiero poder quererte a tí...

Billy no quiso oir mas. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras ella apoyaba el suyo en su hombro.

\- Tu no eres tu padre ni tu madre... .- se apartó de ella ligeramente y mientras acariciaba su cara con infinita delicadeza, añadió:

\- Sé que eres capaz de querer... y desde luego me encargaré personalmente de que lo hagas...- agachó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad-... Te quiero Joanna desde el dia que volviste a este pueblo e hiciste que mi vida cambiase de arriba a abajo... No podria vivir sin tí... y si tengo que tener paciencia la tendré...pero...

Jo cogio su rostro entre sus manos, mientras una inmensa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

\- No digas nada mas...

Lo besó con una pasión que nunca en su vida había sentido. Sus bocas se abrieron la una hacia la otra... y todo su ser salió de ella para entrar en él.

Dejando su mente en blanco, y haciendo caso a lo que ardia dentro de ella por primera vez , se empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Biilly reaccionó enseguida poniendo sus manos encima de las suyas.

\- ¿Estás segura?.- le preguntó con la voz rota, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- No he estado mas segura de nada en toda mi vida...

Volvió besarlo. Billy la cogió en brazos y la llevó sin más preámbulos a su cuarto.

La tumbó encima de la cama y siguieron besandose mientras se desvestian el uno al otro con rapidez.

* * *

 **Unas largas horas mas tarde...**

Jo se despertó, al sentir el sol de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas del dormitorio, y daba en su cara. Respiró hondo sintiendo el brazo de Billy que rodeaba su cintura.

Cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que habia pasado desde que, apenada, habia llegado a ese apartamento a recoger su maleta... y al volver a oir todo lo que Billy le había dicho y lo que ella le había dicho a él... con palabras y con su propio cuerpo...

Volvió a respirar hondo, sonriendo, sabiendo que acababa de nacer otra Joanna...

En ese momento, sintió los labios de Billy que se posaban suavemente en su cuello... y su voz diciendole:

\- ¿y ahora, que quieres que hagamos...desayunamos.. pensamos como decirselo a todos... nos quedamos todo el dia en la cama?

Jo se dió la vuelta, lo miró a los ojos divertida y lo besó con fuerza justo antes de decirle:

\- ¿Recuerdas los fotos que hay en la pared de tu salón...?

 **Fin**

 **Muchas gracias por leer esta historia... xxx**


End file.
